


Encore

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Oh wait, someone should put them in time-out, spoilers for post-KotET content, squabbling like children that is, the Republic and the Empire in all their splendor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: The whole Alliance has worked so hard to get to where they are.Sometimes that’s not enough, especially if the people you are trying to keep from each other’s throats are actively looking for the best way to circumvent your interference.





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> I found the dialogue options on Iokath, when it came to ‘making your choice’, kind of forced. So, I’ve tried to rationalize what my different characters would say and why.  
> That was a bit tough until I realized, in a real conversation? They’re not the only players.

 

 

From the moment Lana says ‘The Sith Empire and the Republic. They’re on Iokath.’ the Force presses down on Raan with merciless finality.

He has never been prone to visions. The future is just as much of a mystery to him as to the next person. That’s what he tries to hold on to. He could be wrong, the heavy weight in his chest a product of his own fears. Raan has too many of them. There is always hope. It springs eternal.

In the Empire, the saying goes a little differently. ‘Hope dies last.’

Scourge’s voice rumbles in the back of his mind, long ago discussions of inane details that turned too serious too often. _Last but slow and agonizing, my friend. You should take care._

 

Raan hasn’t even made it into their encampment before both Republic and Empire have sent their representatives to request his attention. _Now_ they want to talk. It’s something, even if it wakes the cynic in him. Turns out it’s not much though. His old companion’s wisdom proves right.

“Empress Acina. Commander Malcom. If you’ll allow me to be frank,” not as frank as Raan would _like_ to be but that’s neither here nor there, “what in the name of the Force are you doing?”

At his side, his advisors wince. Hey, no one ever claimed Raan was a diplomat, especially when he's just about had it. Unless aggressive negotiation counts. As in, negotiation with a lightsaber.

He does like to solve things peacefully, loves it with all his heart but he has a forthright streak that has brought many a politically minded superior to tears of sheer frustration.

All of his closest supporters these days are in Intelligence. Sometimes Raan wonders if that is supposed to be some sort of hint.

Malcom crosses his arms over his chest. It makes him seem taller. The cathar can never decide if he does it deliberately, for the intimidation factor. Not that he’s intimidated, even if he wouldn’t reach the Commander’s shoulder if he stood on his tiptoes, but it certainly puts his hackles up. “I think that should be obvious. We all know what’s at stake here. The Republic isn’t going to sit around while the Empire steals this weapon right from under our noses and turns it on us.”

“Excuse me?” Where Malcom relies on more heavy-handed tactics, Acina is all charm. Raan has no doubt she’d go head to head in close combat with her counterpart, though. Sith are scrappy like that. “It does seem you are getting confused about which role pertains to whom in this venture.”

“As if. Look, Commander Raan, it’s good you’re here.” _It is?_ “If you’ll ally with us we can end the Sith threat, once and for all. Republic citizens will finally be able to sleep at night again. What do you say?”

For a start, Raan doesn’t say _anything_. He’s too stunned by this turn of events.

How… Where is he even going to start? “Malcom,” his voice fails him. Under their expectant scrutiny, Raan flounders. Has _no one_ been paying any attention to what he has been doing? What the Alliance has been doing? For months they have dedicated every bit of their strength, of their resources, to keeping the peace. To rebuilding what was lost. To disaster relief and medical aid, wherever necessary and damn what flag the planet is flying under.

Committing to a pre-emptive military strike goes against everything they stand for.

And that’s without saying a word about the target.

“I’m already allied with Empress Acina.” Does she look smug about Raan saying so? Yes she does.

Malcom scoffs. “Please. The way I see it, she just tried to pull a fast one on you. In my book that’s ground to dissolve any _alliance_.” The disdain for the idea that anyone could want to honor a pact with the _Empire_ is clear.

It’s stunning, how confident he is in his demand. As if he expects Raan to have been waiting for the chance to cut the Sith loose.

Maybe once upon a time he would have. The atrocities he has seen commited at the hands of some of their agents still haunt him and how could they not? But the last year has left its mark. Standing in a room that’s more than half-full with former members of the very Empire Malcom is currently maligning, things aren't as clear cut as they once were.

These are good people, who have come to serve under Raan’s banner. Loyal, steadfast and true, though they have their hang-ups. Raan has watched them struggle to overcome them, every day.

He doesn’t doubt they would follow whatever order their Commander decides to give them, but they deserve better. They deserve _much_ better than for him to demand they set themselves against what used to be their home without so much as a token attempt at resolution.

Even if that weren’t the case, no matter how much Acina does or doesn’t try to fleece him, there is nothing nominal about their alliance. Her people bled and died for him. The victory against the Eternal Empire belongs to both of them and every single person under their command. Just as it belongs to the Mandalorians and the other brave souls who stood tall in the face of the overwhelming might of the Eternal Fleet.

Where was the Republic then?

Waiting to see who would come out on top.

Raan's rather sure he could draw up how that happened, too. The greatest strength and weakness of the Republic are its many voices. There will have been those that were afraid, those that had something riding on the decision and those who saw the opportunity to let all of their enemies tire themselves out to destroy them, after. Without a need to lift a single finger. How convenient.

... he may have spent a little too much time investigating the underbelly of the senate. Sadly that doesn't make this assumption less valid.

Acina bristles. “I have not come here to be insulted! We were merely making sure _our_ people would arrive first.” The ‘our’ firmly includes the both of them, even as she gives Raan a glance to affirm her claim.

He might be too direct for his advisors tastes but he isn’t new to politics. She isn’t sure which side he’ll come down on.

If Acina was grabbing for power (entirely possible, even likely) it might be grounded in that, more than a desire to see their ties cut. The only thing better than being best friends with the one who has the biggest stick is having it yourself, after all. Especially if you’re questioning how secure that friendship is.

And is she wrong to doubt him? He is a Jedi. Raan has seen both the good and the bad sides of his own Order. Truth is, they aren’t the shining example of justice they like to think they are.

Neither are the Sith, far from it, but does that mean they have to try to eradicate each other until one of them is finally successful? 

“We should have a talk about how communication is key, Empress. So that we may avoid this kind of incident in the future.”

The less than subtle hint that there would _be_ a future to talk about sees a minute amount of tension bleeding from Acina’s shoulders. Raan would have missed it completely before he spent prolonged amounts of time in the presence of people who expect you to turn on them at the faintest show of weakness.

“Now, Supreme Commander, the Alliance is always open for negotiation–“

Malcom cuts him off mid-word. “Unbelievable. Never thought I’d see the day a Jedi sides with the Sith. Dorne, do it!”

 

Picking himself up after a grenade assault in his own base camp, to the pressing news of a republican attack headed straight for their allies, Raan can’t help but think that no matter how powerful you become, some choices are made for you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series has officially reached thirty works and thirty thousand words (and in one story too) o.O holy cow. Thank you all for your kudos and your comments!


End file.
